


don't come closer

by iridescentprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy, Protective Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentprincess/pseuds/iridescentprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sick Bellamy puts a cryptic sign on their cabin door to prevent an unknowing pregnant Clarke from entering and getting sick too. Unfortunately, that's not the message that gets across to her when she reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't come closer

**Author's Note:**

> just something that was sitting in my drafts for a while, and on my laptop for even longer. don't even know how i came up with this idea, i just thought, "has anyone written about bellamy being sick while clarke was pregnant? what would he do in that situation?" and this came out of it. hope it's not too nauseatingly cute. enjoy!

Sometimes Clarke doesn’t understand just how protective Bellamy can be. It’s only gotten worse since she got pregnant.

And, okay, yeah, she has to admit it does turn her on a little bit. If Bellamy asks, she’d blame her hormones, but there’s just something about it that makes her heart beat faster and her mouth stretch so widely into a smile.

What Bellamy does today, though, does not turn her on in the slightest.

Raven walks into the medbay where Clarke is organizing and putting things away in separate drawers after a long day with patients. It’s the middle of winter, and everyone is getting sick with the flu and spreading it around.

She’s six months pregnant, and huge. Clarke can’t really bend over and pick up things that she drops or are already on the floor, so she’s got Monty nearby to help her out and also because Bellamy ordered his pregnant partner to have someone watching her while she’s working and he’s not around. Clarke didn’t even bother arguing about it, knowing he wouldn’t budge.

“Hey mama and Monty,” she greets Clarke and Monty respectively. “Clarke, is there something going on between you and Bellamy?”

Clarke frowns in confusion. They had a fight last night about baby things, like where to keep the crib and stuff, but she thought they resolved that last night. “No. Why?”

“It’s nothing, just,” Raven stops, trying to find the right words, “Bellamy came up to me, looking pretty bad, and said that he wanted you to stay over at my cabin tonight. He didn’t say why.”

Monty speaks up. “Oh, that reminds me, I also heard of some kind of sign that people saw Bellamy hang up on your cabin door.”

A sign? What does it say? Clarke begins to imagine the worst possible scenarios; what if the sign says _I’m sorry Clarke, I don’t want to be a father, I’m moving out_ , or _These past couple years have been amazing with you, but I can’t have a baby ruin my life_? Her heart drops to her stomach at her swirling thoughts. Maybe their fight really wasn’t resolved.

Raven squeezes Clarke’s hand. “Just check it out. Don’t panic.” And with that, she walks out of the room.

She doesn’t even realize she’s just been standing there staring at where Raven had been a couple minutes ago until Monty breaks the silence. “Clarke, don’t think negatively. Read the sign before you make conclusions.” Beckoning her forward gently, he whispers, “Walk. I’m right behind you.”

Clarke dons her winter parka and black beanie. With Monty’s help, Clarke walks through camp until she reaches the area of space where all of the cabins are located. Miller passes by, saying hi to both of them before backtracking and running in front of the pregnant woman.

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait, Clarke,” he says, stopping her. “Don’t go to your cabin.”

Clarke’s heart pounds wildly in fear. It’s like her worst nightmare is coming true. What if he’s stalling so that Bellamy can pack up all of his stuff and make his quick getaway before she sees? She can’t just stand there and take this shit. “And why should I not?” she demands, looking Miller straight in the eye.

Miller gulps, looking at the sky as if he’s asking for divine intervention, before explaining, “Bellamy told me not to tell you why. Just that I had to stop you from entering. His orders.”

“Does this have to do with a sign?” She scowls. “If Bellamy knows anything about this relationship, it’s that I’m his _co-leader_ and _partner_ which means that he cannot order me around!”

Clarke runs as fast as she can to her and Bellamy’s cabin, ignoring Miller’s protests to stop and Monty’s advice to slow down. She pushes past everyone that doesn’t know to get out of her way when she has that ferocious look on her face. Miller and Monty get lost running into the numerous people that somehow materialize in front of them.

She reads the sign six feet away from the door, and then reads it again as she gets closer. And then reads it again.

_CLARKE GRIFFIN PLEASE DO NOT ENTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. STAY AT RAVEN’S, I ALREADY TOLD HER. SORRY_

“What the _fuck_?” Clarke shouts, one hand resting on her growing belly. “Why is he telling me not to enter my own house?”

“For a pregnant woman,” Miller breathes, approaching her back, “you are remarkably fast.” Monty breathes loudly beside him in agreement. Clarke turns around, staring Miller down.

“Miller, what’s wrong with Bellamy.” Somehow, Clarke makes that sound more like a threat than a question.

“Well,” he starts.

Clarke waits for him to finish. He doesn’t.

The blonde huffs in annoyance, turning around to open the door to her cabin. Miller yells, “No, no don’t一”

The first thing she notices is a huge ball of blankets lying on the bed. Upon closer inspection, she realizes that the ball of blankets is one Bellamy Blake. The father of her child, ladies and gentlemen.

He scowls at Clarke, furious, and she scowls right back, raising an eyebrow. She finds slight relief to find that he’s not making any moves as if to leave their cabin, or their _baby_ , but she’s still suspicious and wary.

“Clarke, did you read the sign before一”

“No, Bellamy, I totally ignored the huge glaring sign that you placed onto our front door. Of course I read the damn sign! The question is why is it there?”

Then Clarke notices his red nose, his bloodshot eyes, the leaves covering the bedside table. Unfortunately, tissues are not abundant on Earth, so people have to resort to leaves that have a soft and similar texture. “Are一are you _sick_?”

“Yes, I’m sick!” Bellamy croaks, before erupting into a coughing fit. Clarke winces and lies on the bed next to him.

“You must be catching the flu that’s going around,” Clarke murmurs, brushing his curly hair off his forehead.

Bellamy weakly pushes her away. “You need to stay away from me,” he quietly demands. “I’m contagious and you’re pregnant. I can’t have you getting sick. That’s why I put up that sign.”

“Did you really think that sign was going to work? If anything, the sign was counterintuitive,” she remarks. “It only made me want to enter the house to see what was wrong.” Clarke pauses. “And it also made me freak out completely.”

Bellamy stops in his quest to push her away. “Why?”

“When Monty told me about a sign, I came up with the worst possible things you could’ve written on the sign. I thought maybe our fight last night pushed you over the edge. And then when Miller told me that I couldn’t go to the cabin, it only confirmed my suspicions.”

Bellamy narrows his eyes. “What suspicions?”

She takes off her winter parka slowly, to stall, trying to figure out how to tell him without making him mad. Now that she knows she was wrong, she wants to smack herself in the face.

Bellamy notices. “Clarke…”

“I might have thought for a second that you left a sign on the door saying that you didn’t want this baby anymore and left,” Clarke whispers, the words hanging in the air for a minute. She watches his face go from surprise to confusion to rage in three seconds. “I’d been so scared that you decided babies just weren’t for you and that I had to do this alone.”

Bellamy growls, but it sounds more like a groan. “Princess, how could you even _think_ of such a thing? I’d do anything to protect my family, you of all people should know that. I love you and our baby so much.” He speaks his next words with conviction. “Clarke, I am never leaving. Don’t doubt that for a second.”

His words are like music to her ears. She smiles, her eyes watering up with tears. Happy tears trickle down her cheeks. She sniffles. “You made me cry,” Clarke whines. “Stupid hormones. They make me so emotional and stupid.” Bellamy wipes the tears away with his thumbs, his hands cupping her face. She leans over to kiss him, but he pushes her away. “Don’t kiss me, I’m gonna give it to you.”

“I don’t care,” she says, reaching over again.

Bellamy puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her. “I do.”

Clarke groans and moves away to her side of the bed, acting defeated, while Bellamy straightens, his hands going straight to her belly. After scheming for five seconds, Clarke swoops in to give him a smacking kiss on the lips before he can react. “Ha! You should know better than to deny giving a kiss to a pregnant woman!”

He tries to grimace, but his face breaks into a smile that takes Clarke’s breath away. She’s so in love with this idiot of a man who puts up fucking _signs_ on the door to tell his pregnant wife to stay away from his contagious self. And she tells him exactly that.

“Well, when you put it that way, it just sounds so romantic,” he teases, succumbing to the desire to keep her nestled in his side and pulls her closer. He kisses her temple as he murmurs, “Shouldn’t have kept you away. Having you here right next to me is just what I needed to feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, leave kudos and/or comments plz! i am a writing monster and reviews satiate my hunger


End file.
